


i've been looking for trouble

by yoongukkie



Series: a mask that hides the heart [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 5 Times, Comedy, Corpse Magnet Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Humor, Just slightly, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan-centric, M/M, Out of Character Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Worried Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, except it's 3+1 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongukkie/pseuds/yoongukkie
Summary: "I thought we are going out for dinner, not disarm a bomb.""Well, we can still go if we make it out here alive.";or three times Shinichi and Kaito's dates were ruined and the one time it wasn't (not really).(sort-of-sequel of  'i want to laugh by your side' but can be read on its own)





	i've been looking for trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I actually made another fic for this series. This work can be read without reading the other but if you're interested, please do check it out!
> 
> Enjoy<3

**1)**

"I thought we are going out for lunch, not disarm a bomb."

Shinichi clambered back to the elevator, "Well, I mean we can still go if we make it out alive." He rolled his sleeves and opened his phone to contact Megure.

Kaito wordlessly handed the detective a pocket knife. Shinichi looked up from his phone and frowned, "Why me? You're the thief here, you can disarm a bomb in your sleep."

If it weren't for the obvious fact that there were no cameras nor microphones in the elevator, Kaito would have hit his boyfriend in the head for talking about his _part-time job_ so casually. If anything, he really should hit Shinichi for putting them in this situation with his Kudou luck.

Kaito shrugged, "You're a detective, I'm just an amateur magician."

Holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, Shinichi pursed his lips and climbed up once more, accepting the knife. Megure seemed to have picked up when Kaito heard Shinichi's voice from the roof of the elevator. "Hello? Officer, this is Shinichi. Yes- No, it's not about that last case. Uh, we're currently stuck on an elevator in Beika City Building and- Me and Kaito- Yes, fortunately it's just the two of us- Uh, we found a bomb on top of the elevator and a few others along the rails- Yes, yes, okay I understand. Thank you, Officer."

"What did he say?" Kaito called out. He heard Shinichi's airy scoff, "You guessed it, he cursed my luck. He'll be here in 15."

"Great. And to be truly honest, your luck sucks babe."

"What-"

"Please just hurry and defuse those damn bombs, I'm hungry."

**2)**

Going to an amusement park was quite sentimental for Shinichi. It's safe to say that he doesn't have any particular happy memories about them. Scenes from _that night_ replayed as he walked back to where Kaito was waiting for him. He sighed, the last time he went here, he was turned to a kid. And before that, there was a murder when he went to the aquarium with Ran. Even as Conan, he encountered two different bombing cases in an amusement park. 

He spotted Kaito on his phone just a few meters away. Shinichi was walking towards his boyfriend when suddenly a heavy object crashed to his right, sending him tumbling to the ground. The two cans of soda he was carrying rolled away.

Shinichi was about to protest when someone pulled at his shirt and a gun was suddenly pressed to his left temple. He saw a group of casually dressed people running towards him before suddenly halting, _disguised cops_. "Back off or I'll blow his brain out!" the figure behind him screamed. Shinichi frowned at the loudness of whoever it was holding him.

Kaito finally looked up at the noise, standing up suddenly when he saw his boyfriend's state. Kaito shook his head, not quite surprised of the event, yet worried nevertheless.

Someone from the group of people lowered her sunglasses _('It's late evening, why are they wearing sunglasses? That must be why this guy realized he was being watched,' Shinichi cursed silently)_ "K-Kudou-kun?"

* * *

Shinichi scrunched his face at the blinding light above him. He groaned, trying to sit up. He felt a pair of hand moving to support his back.

Shinichi blinked a few more times before his vision focused on Kaito's face a few inches from his. "Shinichi?"

"W-What happened?"

Kaito pushed a glass of water to his lips. "You got taken hostage, remember?"

Although things were fuzzy, Shinichi remembered falling and being grabbed by rough arms. He coughed, "Yeah, yeah. What happened next? How did I end up here?"

"You tried to knock him out but the guy realized. He hit your head with his gun."

"Oh," Shinichi rubbed his temple. "Is it too late for dinner?"

**3)**

"Kaito, where are you?"

"Uh-"

Shinichi could faintly hear the sound of gunshots from the opposite side of the line. He scrunched up his face, "Kaito, what're you doing?"

A door being slammed shut. "Sorry babe but I don't think I can pick you up from the airport right now. I- Shit!"

Shinichi sighed. He could make out Nakamori's shouts behind all the rustling Kaito's making. He turned to watch the television available in the cafe he's been waiting in for the past hour. The channel was live broadcasting Kaito KID's heist in Osaka Aquarium KAIYUKAN. It seemed that Hakuba was there to help the police. Well, no wonder Kaito wasn't able to escape yet. He wonder why Nakamori would bother fly all the way to Osaka just to catch KID.

He focused back to the phone call, which is surprisingly still connected, to hear Kaito's ragged breath. Shinichi smiled to himself, amused at his boyfriend's situation, "I came back all the way from France wanting to meet my handsome thief of a boyfriend yet here he is, getting chased by some detective. Well, I guess I'll have to go to that okonomiyaki place you've been wanting to go to all by myself. Maybe I'll get Hattori to pick me up instead since you're so busy."

Shinichi heared Kaito's breath hitch at that. "Shinichi you wouldn't-" Kaito half whispered.

"KID!"

"Damn it- Babe!"

Shinichi smiled smugly, "See you later, _babe_."

**+1)**

Shinichi was out of breath by the time he made the last turn. He had been running non-stop for 15 minutes now. How could he not? He was supposed to be meeting Kaito at the café hours ago. They had agreed to meet there after Shinichi's classes were done yet it's almost 11 pm now.

Curse his luck for getting involved in a murder investigation.

Catching his breath, Shinichi crouched down and rest his head in his hands. Shit, Kaito would be so mad at him. The culprit was just being arrested when he finally felt his phone buzz (as if it hadn't been buzzing for the past two hours). He had opened it to see a message (the tenth one) from Kaito.

**Kaito**

**_is everything okay? :(_ **

**Kaito**

**_are you okay?_ **

Long story short, he left without saying a word to Megure and was now crouching a few meters away from the café, a total coward. Shinichi sighed, how is he ever going to explain to Kaito that he was a jerk who forgot their date?

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi whipped up his head to see Kaito, jacket on, staring disbelievingly at the other man. "Kaito..."

Kaito immediately crouched down to meet Shinichi's eye. He stroked a hand down the detective's hair almost frantically. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

Shinichi closed his eyes. God, Kaito is too nice for him. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in a case and I just-"

"Wait, why are you hurt?" Kaito's slender hand stopped at the detective's right temple.

Surprised, Shinichi brought a hand there, _(Ow, that hurts, a bruise?)_ only to find it a bit wet with blood when he retracted it. He hadn't realize he'd been hurt. It must've been when the murder tried to escape Shinichi's hold. Shinichi remembered being punched and shoved to a wall. He shrugged, "I didn't realize."

Kaito frowned and sighed, "How could you not- Come on, let's go home." Standing up, he tried to pull Shinichi up. A tug at his sleeve stopped him though. "Hm?"

Shinichi was _almost_ pouting, "I'm sorry."

Kaito smiled softly. It's kinda rare to see this side of the detective. The side where he acts Conan-like. "It's really okay, Shinichi. I was just worried that something happened to you. And something _did_. So let's go home and take a look at that wound."

"I'm okay now, though," Shinichi was silent for a while. "I wanna make it up to you." Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Shinichi it's fine, I've made you wait hours before-"

"I'm hungry."

The thief blinked. Kaito almost laughed if not for the fact that Shinichi's expression was hard. He knew Shinichi saying he was hungry was just a way to make Kaito say yes to his offer. He shrugged, "Okay, lets go get something to eat. But first," he poked the detective's forehead, "let's get that patched up. I'm pretty sure Midori won't mind closing a few minutes later."

Shinichi grinned. He reached for the hand still extended to him, "Love you."

Kaito blushed yet remained cool. He smiled fondly, "Love you too, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 please leave comments and kudos if you liked it, it makes me happy <3


End file.
